


The Spot

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-24
Updated: 2003-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploration of a hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spot

## The Spot

by daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

He never knew it could feel so good. Who thought that one little spot on his body could give him so much pleasure? Really what guy really thought about it? It was a tiny hole. It was just there, not really meant to be touched by someone. But god when Lex touched it his entire body felt it. Lex looked a bit surprise but pleased and dipped into it again, brushing his fingers lightly over then into this one place. Clark moaned with pleasure. He had Lex had done other things before but this was the first time Lex touched that one spot on his body. Clark felt good and he felt even better when Lex bent down and god licked it. Nothing felt soooo good. Until Lex stuck his tongue inside that tiny little hole. Clarks back arched his toes tingled. Lex just smiled. And he did in again. Fast little flicks of the tongue that made Clark hard, well harder. Lex's fingers dragging down his sides tickling his ribs and that fast little tongue. Clark was coming. After a minute of Lex kissing him lightly on the lips Lex whispered I never knew your belly button was so sensitive. 


End file.
